Perversiones íntimas
by Kairake
Summary: Una reconciliacion bastante particular. Despues de que Saga le diera muerte hace 13 años Sagitario penso que este ya no sentia nada por èl y Saga se encargaria de demostrarle lo equivocado que estaba muy a su manera.


Perversiones íntimas

Una sonrisa medio burlona y sarcástica fue lo primero que sus ojos vieron, aquel sujeto le miraba fijamente mientras se fumaba un cigarrillo, aquel penetrante aroma comenzaba a fastidiarle pero más que nada esa sonrisa.

Tan perdido y atontado se encontraba que lo que debía ser un movimiento natural termino en un fuerte tirón sobre sus muñecas que consiguió que escapara un pequeño quejido de sus labios. Sus muñecas entrecruzadas se encontraban atas por un par de esposas acolchonadas.

-Comenzaba a creer que no despertarías Aioros - géminis fumaba mientras con su mano libre acaricia sugestivamente el rostro de su compañero de armas, sonríe antes de que sus labios liberen una bocana de humo que hace toser al menor.

-¿Saga que se…- un beso demandante sello los labios del moreno impendiéndole hablar, las manos del gemelo le recorrían sin pudor alguno lo que le hizo sonrojarse.

Hacia tan solo una semana que Athena les había revivido a todos, fueron dias agotadores tanto fisica como mentalmente, algunos buscaba el perdón otros la reconciliación y unos el rencuentro, él único que aparentemente no deseaba eso era Saga o por lo menos eso le parecía al arquero que no le había podido ver en todo ese tiempo, cuanto deseaba verlo, en ese instante un cosmos lleno de nostalgia se hizo presente en su templo su cara se ilumino, a unos pasos de él se encontraba Saga …y su rostro fue lo ultimo que vio hasta que desperto, no había salido de sagitario de eso no tenia duda pero no podía entender el comportamiento tan atrevido del peliazul.

El gemelo le soltó alejándose unos cuantos pasos del moreno para que pudiera verlo claramente, el moreno aun con los labios entre abiertos y rojizos por aquel beso abrió los ojos lentamente, aquel beso le había sacado de su aturdimiento, la piel se le erizo y sintió la garganta secarse, el gemelo llevaba el cabello recogido en una coleta, unos pantalones ajustados de cuero negro, unas muñequeras del mismo material, botas negras y una camiseta sin mangas sujeta a su cuello, lucia sexy.

-¿Te gusta lo que vez?- le pregunto con picardía apagando el cigarro en una lata de cerveza que había estado tomando en lo que el bello durmiente se decidía a despertar

-Si- complacido ante tal respuesta Saga premio a Aioros que comenzaba a entender el jueguito del gemelo, recordando que cuando este no tenia la menor idea de cómo solucionar un problema le venían a la mente cada locura…si era sincero consigo mismo aun le deseaba y que géminis se le insinuara de esta forma solo le hacia hervir la sangre.

Géminis con besos ligeros acaricio el cuello de Sagitario que soltaba suaves suspiros, eso hasta que el juego de niño bueno termino para el guardián del tercer templo mordiéndole en la base de cuello.Esto éxcito aun más al castaño que al sentir los roces de , no solo de sus labios Saga, no solo de sus labios, puesto que el gemelo movía todo su cuerpo de forma casual friccionándolo con el del otro en una clara tentativa a que le tocara cosa que frustraba a Aioros al no poder hacerlo.

-Aioros- murmuro a su oído y una corriente eléctrica recorrió la espina dorsal del mencionado que pronto sintió que sus escasas ropas caían a sus pies- siempre te ha gustado ser el niño bueno, ¿verdad? Siempre haciendo lo correcto- una mano blanca le sujeto firmante del mentó y los ojos aguamarina de Saga se posaron sobre sus forestas, pensó entonces por la expresión que tenia en el rostro este que le volvería a besar pero no fue así, la legua traviesa que se asomo discreta entre los labios de su dueño solo se fue a posar tranquilamente sobre los jugosos labios de hijo del moreno lamiéndole muy lentamente- Nunca entendí esa actitud tuya por ser un mártir… ¿es que acaso te gusta sufrir?

-¿Eso te lo debería preguntar yo no crees?- un gemido de dolor se escapo de sus labios cuando antes la calida mano que le acariciaba y le mimaba sujeto con fuerza sus cabellos tironeándole.

-Lo vez, me das la razón con cada gesto, tu boca insensata solo sirve para eso- de pronto el que enrojeció levante fue el dominatrix, Aioros aprovechando el descuido de este alzo el pie acariciando con la rodilla sobre la pegada tela negra la entrepierna del gemelo.

-¿De verdad solo crees que sirve para eso?- sonrió maliciosamente aun con el cuello echado hacia tras, cada palabra suya podía reflejarse en la vibración de la manzana- te aseguro que tiene muchos usos aparte de retarte Saga.

El aire se electrifico a su alrededor, quitando el pañuelo blanco que tenia sobre una mesilla le muestra a Aioros su "instrumental", un pequeño látigo de 5 colas, una botellita de lubricante, esencias aromáticas exóticas, una bolas y un miembro de plástico.

Saga se quito la ropa lentamente provocando que toda la piel de Aioros se erizara ante tal espectáculo, el peliazul sonrió al sentir los ojos de forestas sobre toda su anatomía recorriéndole lascivamente. En otro tiempo habían sido amantes y por lo que veía Aioros aun le deseaba como tanta intensidad o quizás aun más que cuando lo hicieron por primera vez pero lo que más le gusto fue hallar en esa mirada el amor, si Aioros aun le amaba esto valdría la pena.

Hincándose a los pies del arquero, Saga tomo el miembro de este con los labios, solo la punta jugueteando con la lengua sobre esta, la temperatura del cuerpo de su amante parecía aumentar drásticamente mientras que la de él permanecía constante, ya no había silencio en el noveno templo, cada columna cada rincón resonaban los gemidos placenteros de su guardián, gemidos que incentivaban a su compañero a aumentar la fuerza de las succiones sobre su miembro. Aioros al no poder liberarse de esas ataduras, solo atino a mover acompasadamente su caderas, un gruñido se escapo de sus labios cuando el gemelo le abrazo por completo con sus labios, utilizando inclusos sus dientes para darle mayor placer hasta que le hizo venirse.

-Saga suéltame por favor ya no aguanto verte así y no poder tocarte- su voz ronca de tanto gritar sonaba apenas como un delicado murmullo, Saga relamiendo sus labios para no dejar escapar ni una sola gota de la semilla de Aioros negó suavemente con la cabeza.

Tomo la botellita de esencias calentándola en sus manos mientras la aplicaba sobre la piel morena en un suave masaje para aumentar con esto un poco la excitación de Sagitario, deteniéndose en las nalgas del moreno para darle una atención muy especial.

-No sabes lo "motivante" que es el tenerte así- le susurro mientras mordía el lóbulo izquierdo pegando su cuerpo a la retaguardia del otro caballero que gimió con mayor fuerza al sentir el miembro semierecto de géminis contra su entrada__

En otras ocasiones Saga ya había poseído a Aioros de igual forma que este le poseía así que en ese momento solo se trataba de una pequeña lucha de dominancia, perdería el primero que se rindiera a sus instintos, el primero que rogara a partir de ese momento.

Volviéndose para trae consigo la pequeña mesita en la que tenia su "instrumental" el peliazul tomo el dildo lamiéndole provocativamente frente al moreno mientras se tocaba sin recato,, las pupilas de Aioros no perdían movimiento alguno que el otro ejecutaba desde el pequeño hilito de saliva que se escurría entre las comisuras de los labios de Saga asta el movimiento sutil del respigado de su nariz cada vez que se excedía en sus movimiento medio ahogándose.

Sonrió de nueva cuanta y sin decir palabra, tomo un pañuelo utilizándole de mordaza silenciando así a su amante, con unas cuantas gotas de lubricante en sus dedos masajeo la entrada del moreno dilatándole solo un poco para después tomar el miembro de plástico y penetrarle de un solo golpe, el grito que se acalló en los labios del sagitario no supo si fue de sorpresa o de dolor, sin moverle tomo el látigo de las 5 colas golpeando la espalda del moreno rítmicamente.

-Lo vez el dolor te excita, eres un mártir después de todo- Géminis obligo a su compañero a abrir sus ojos para que viera el estado en el que se encontraba,_** su**_falo lucia palpitante e hinchado, pero no era necesario en realidad pues la mente deAioros no lograba procesar nada más que no fuera el desbordado placer al que le estaban sometiendo, sentía todo su cuerpo arder, a cada célula gritar por un poco de atención y la cordura hacia rato que se había fugado- eres un masoquista admítelo- de la misma forma que se lo había metido se lo saco, un pequeño hilito de sangre se escurrió escondiéndose entre los pliegues de su piel, mismo camino que siguió la lengua del mayor.

Jadeante pero indispuesto a perder o peor aun a no llegar al final de esta extraña sesión de sexo, estiro la mano para alcanzar el par de bolas chinas e írselas metiendo sin lubricante a su amante, la entrada resulto dolorosa por lo brusco de su trato anterior y unas cuantas lagrimas se escaparon de los ojos de Aioros, resentido en contra de esas inconscientes el peliazul tomo el miembro masturbándole lentamente, con el pulgar acariciaba la base del sexo moreno, tomando un largo y abundando mechón de su sedoso cabello le envolvió delineando y moviendo cada hebra sobre la sensible piel de otro,cuando sintió que se venia apretó la punta del glande para evitar que se corriera, sacando de un solo tirón con cortos intervalos cada una de las bolas, las muñecas encadenadas de Aioros se notaban algo rojizas y lastimadas aun a pesar de que las esposas se encontraba acolchonadas.

Sagitario prefería darle la victoria por esta vez a su amante antes de que este le siguiera atormentado de esa forma, como pudo llamo la atención de Saga, que claramente pudo leer en sus ojos un me rindo, feliz por su victoria le soltó la mordaza recargado su frente sudorosa contra la caliente del arquero.

-Dime que lo deseas, pídeme que te tome, jura que volverás conmigo y terminare con tu martirio Aioros

-Si- ya no tenia fuerzas para más

-Entonces cumpliré tu petición

Terminándose de desvestir, se colgó juguetonamente del cuello de su pareja regalándole un beso mientras sus sexos se frotaban, no necesitaron mucho para quedar totalmente erguidos.

-Eres mió por que te estoy haciendo el amor- jadeo antes de penetrarlo- eres mió por que no solo te deseo sino que te amo como nadie nunca lo hará- los bamboleos en un principio erráticos comenzaron a sintonizarse con los del moreno en un delicioso vaivén llenando el lugar con cánticos primitivos- Reclamo entonces tu cuerpo como mió- después de un rato las envestidas se volvieron más fuertes- lo sientes ¿verdad? Solo gimes así por que soy yo quien te esta tomando.

-Si…más fuerte, más rápido- gimoteo el menor que pronto alcanzo el clímax, un solo empujón más vasto para que ambos se eyacularan al mismo tiempo.

Saga tomo entonces la daga que quedaba en la mesita soltando al otro de su amarrares y quitándose del cuello la llave paso lo mismo con las esposas. Había previsto dejar unas mantas y almohadones cerca para cuando terminaran tomo uno de ellos, el más grande, para envolverse a si mismo y Aioros, quedando recostado sobre los muslos de este.

-Sigues siendo el mismo loco de siempre- esa dulce voz le saco de su adormilado estado, giro el cuerpo para enfrentar Aioros y en los ojos de este podía leer que le hacia un tanto de gracia la situación.

-No molestes tengo sueño- su sonrisa se incremento y más cuando el gemelo escondio su rostro contra su abdomen respirando la dulce y exótica fragancia que con anterioridad le había untado, sabia que Saga se sentía en esos momentos algo tímido, siempre que pasaba la locura o se mostraba así o melancólico. Agachando la cabeza beso su frente tiernamente- ¿No te vuelvas a desaparecer así quieres?

-Oye no lo hice por propia voluntad- reclamándole cariñosamente- pero créeme que no esta en mis planes dejarte ir, no hasta que me pagues esta

Fin


End file.
